Louis Tomlinson
Su nombre completo es Louis William Tomlinson Lewis, nació el 24 de Diciembre en 1991. Por tanto es el mayor del grupo. 'Apariencia' Tiene los ojos más o menos celestes, mide 1'75 cm. De pequeño él tenía el pelo rubio, pero ahora lo tiene castaño y lleva flequillo hacia el lado derecho, aveces despierta con el pelo lacio, al igual que el de Harry su pelo es un poco bipolar, a Louis no le gusta que su cabello esté liso, de hecho una vez lloró porque despertó con el pelo liso mientras le devolvían el cabello a su aspecto natural. 'Información personal' Él es conocido como uno de los miembros de One Direction más graciosos. Le gusta cocinar y adora las zanahorias. Dice: "Si me caso es para siempre, para pasear nuestro niño en el parque y cuando seamos viejecitos ir juntos a dar de comer a las palomas". Está saliendo con Eleanor Calder.De chiquito miraba a Dora la Exploradora. Louis sienpre te hará reír. Su amor platonico es Natalie Portman, su pelicula favorita es Vaselina. Si tuviera algun superpoder seria "Volar". Según en una entrevista dijo que su chica ideal seria: “Una chica espontánea, divertida y superfiel”, dice. Louis es el bipolar del grupo, un día te quiere y a los 5 minutos te quiere asesinar. Louis duerme abrazado a la almohada. Todos los chicos vive en apartamentos distintos, pero Louis vive con Harry. Dice que viste con rayas normalmente porque secretamente quiere ser una cebra. 'Historia' En 2010, Tomlinson audición en solitario como candidato para la séptima temporada de The X Factor. Tomlinson audicionó para The X Factor con la canción "Hey There Delilah", y recibió tres votos de los tres jueces presentes en su audición. En bootcamp, cantó "Make You Feel My Love" antes de ser rechazado y puesto en One Direction. En la actualidad reside con miembros de la banda Harry Edward Styles en el norte de Londres. Louis, en una entrevista afirmó que si no se habría convertido en un cantante profesional que tendría un profesor de teatro. Los padres de Louis se separaron en 2011. Tomlinson se encuentra actualmente en una relación con Eleanor Calder. 'Familia' *Johanna (Madre) *Mark (Padre) *Charlotte(Hermana menor) *Felicite (Hermana menor) *Daisy y Phoebe (Hermanas mellizas menores) 'Créditos' *"Taken" *"Everything About You" *"Same Mistakes" *"Last First Kiss" *"Back For You" *"Summer Love" *"Still The One" *"Kiss You" 'Frases' *"I like girls who...eat carrots!" (X Factor Video Diary 2) *" 'NO' Jimmy protested!" (X Factor Video Diary 7) *"And I'd marry you, Harry, because it rhymes." (X Factor Video Diary 9) *"SUPERMANNNN." (X Factor Video Diary 9) *"And as for you, stop having curly hair!" (X Factor Video Diary 10) *"I'd like to make a shout out ... SHOUT OUT!" (X Factor Video Diary 6) *"But we think it's goddamn cool!" (X Factor Video Diary 6) *"I had this really recent dream...that we had this new sixth member, and he ended up being quite horrible! And he started a fight with me! And I wanted him to go away and none of the boys were helping me!" (Tour Diary 4) *"I'm Louis the Tommo Tomlinson!" (New Megamind 1) *"Yes! The Tommo is back!" (The Footy Video in Boston) *"Swag mastah from Doncastah!" (common quote) *"Those sound like the three best answers I've ever heard on this show even though it's the first ever of this show!" (Spin the Harry 1) *"If I were to look in you ferigerator....refridgefreetorator...fridge....what would I find?" (New Megamind 1) *"Woah! Calm down, Curly Boy!" (Megamind) *"Check mah flow!" (Tour Diary 3) *"Liam gets that point cause he's damn sexy!" (Megamind) *"Will you marry me?" 'Links externos' *@Louis_Tomlinson - Twitter *@louist91 - Instagram 'Solos' thumb|300px|left 'Imágenes' Tumblr lhcdu841J31qele7vo1 500.jpg 233px-Louisprofile.jpg luis.jpg 205.jpg 305034 216973875095936 1507381016 n.jpg 293740 307603809335808 1583722374 n.jpg Mqdefault.jpg One Direction.2. Take Me Home.jpg One Direction.1..jpg Para ver más imágenes de Louis click aquí ---> Galería: Louis Tomlinson 'Imágenes de pequeño' Archivo:Louis_de_bebe.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg louis de niño ^^.jpg 71.jpg 136.jpeg|Louis de joven sacándose una foto frente a un espejo 197.jpg 'Curiosidades, noticias y tatuajes' |-| Curiosidades= *No mucho después que The X Factor terminó en 2010, Tomlinson objeto críticas desde el primer ganador de X Factor, Steve. *Brookstein, dijo que Tomlinson no era un cantante muy bueno y no podía creer que había llegado a la finales. Sin embargo, Tomlinson recibió mucho apoyo de una serie de celebridades y fans en Twitter, alegando que Brookstein era amargo y celoso por no conseguir mucho éxito después de su victoria en 2004. *Louis tiene 4 hermanas! Felicite (Fizzy) Charlotte (Lottie) y gemelas Phoebe y Daisy *Louis tiene una novia, Hannah Walker. *Sus colores favoritos son el rojo y el azul. *A Louis no le gusta su comida quemada. *"Todos creemos que los pies de Louis apestan, jamás usa calcetines" dijeron los miembros de 1D *A Louis le gustaría usar tacones, porque cree que es bajito. *A Louis les gustan los boxers con escrituras divertidas. “Lo aburrido no es lo mio”. *A Louis le vuelven loco los helados. Le gustan sobre todo los de sabores exóticos, como sabor a chicle, por ejemplo. *Louis cuando se aburre suele ir a molestar a Harry. *Louis es el presentador de Megamind. *A Louis le encantan las zanahorias. CURIOSIDADES DICHAS POR LA MADRE DE LOUIS *Louis nació a las 13:47 en vísperas de Navidad, peso 3,5 Kg aproximádamente y midió 49 cm. de largo. *En cuanto a los apodos no se trata sólo de Boo Bear como Johanna le gusta llamarlo. “Obviamente todo el mundo sabe acerca de Boo Bear, pero ha empezado a llamarlo, mi primer bebé nacido. *Mummy T también reveló lo que la primera palabra de Louis fue “Gato. Mis padres tenían un gato negro y lo recuerdo caminando por la puerta un día y dijo gato. Fue un momento de mucho orgullo!”. Esto debería poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry Styles. |-|Noticias sobre Louis= Louis tiene problemas auditivos Louis Tomlinson reveló al diario británico 'Daily Mirror' que a causa de las efusivas 'directioners' ha comenzado a tener problemas de audición. Si bien el cantante de One Direction adora el cariño que le tienen las fans, confiesa que sus fuertes gritos están afectando su habilidad para escuchar. 'Me estoy volviendo sordo en mi oído derecho. Es tinnitus... o algo similar. Nuestras fans son siempre muy ruidosas, dijo Louis Tomlinson. Louis y Harry Harto de los rumores que ponen en duda su sexualidad por su amistad con Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson contestó a aquellos fans que afirman que entre los dos hay una relación homosexual. Louis Tomlinson considera que dichos comentarios realmente no provendrían de verdaderos fanáticos de One Direction, ya que habría más respeto de su parte; asimismo, cree que esto es solo un intento de desprestigiarlos. "Muchos de ellos están vinculados en una conspiración", comentó Louis Tomlinson, "La verdad es que estas personas no son fans de verdad. Esa es la forma en la que yo lo veo". La hermana de Louis también comentó sobre esto: Los rumores de gays en las boybands circulan desde hace años, y se dice que habría una relación homosexual entre Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles, pero Fizzy, hermana de Louis, está harta de que hablen groseramente de su hermano. "No estoy diciendo que ser gay sea malo, solo es algo grosero para mí, porque yo sé que él no es gay. Hay gente que simplemente me dice ‘Oh sí, tu hermano es gay" , dijo la hermana de Louis Tomlinson. |-|Sus tatuajes= Louis_screw.png|Signo +''' en la parte interna del tobillo izquierdo (12 de octubre 2012) Louis_stickfigure.png|Figura del palillo en monopatín en el antebrazo derecho interno (16 de octubre 2012) Louis_quotationmarks.png|Las comillas en el brazo derecho en la parte interna de la muñeca (20 de octubre 2012) Louis_faraway.png|'''Far Akay. en bíceps derecho (20 de octubre 2012) Louis_oops.png|''OOPS!'' en la parte interne del antebrazo derecho (08 de noviembre 2012) Louis_birds.png|Una bandada de pájaros en la muñeca derecha (08 de noviembre 2012) Louis bird tatoo.jpg|Un pájaro en el brazo derecho (26 de enero 2013) Tatuaje Is what.jpg|'It is what it is' en el pecho (25 de marzo 2013) The rogue.jpeg|'The Rogue' en ambos tobillos (25 de marzo 2013) Tatuaje de Louis.jpg|Un alce y un corazón en el brazo derecho (03 de mayo 2013) Louis rope.jpg|Una cuerda en la muñeca derecha (26 de junio 2013) a pointing finger.jpg|Un dedo que señala en el antebrazo derecho (10 de octubre 2013) Pacman.jpg|'Pacman' en el antebrazo derecho (10 de octubre 2013) Categoría:miembros de One Direction Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:Miembro de One Direction Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Miembros de 1D con tatuajes Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:Miembro de One Direction Categoría:Miembros de One Direction Categoría:Miembros de 1D con tatuajes Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Personas Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Británico